Harry Potter and the Acceptance of Life
by texasranger10
Summary: This is just a thought an idea of something that i had today and didn't feel like starting another story. so if someone want's to expand on this please do so. please let me know if you do.


Now as I write this I wonder what would have happened if Harry had accepted one of the offers he seemed to get in his mail from some of the witches around the world, mostly from England/Europe? Would his girlfriend at the time accept this or get mad and leave him. Through all the stories of his life he has been with Ginny Hermione Susan Tonks and a few others, he has even had a harem. But never has he accepted an offer from his mail that he received. Well I am going to explore that and see what happens.

Harry had decided to marry twice, once for Potter and once for black, but neither wanted to have a hug amount of kids. He wanted a big family bigger than they wanted and he figures he might have found a way. He had already married Hermione and Ginny. Ron was livid when Hermione told him no that he was like a brother to her and that she loved Harry. So he wasn't talking to them at this time.

Harry had just the day before finished going through his mail that had come in since the mail ward had been removed. It had contained many offers of sex and marriage, the witches mainly just wanted to carry his babies. He had hundreds of such offers some from students. And in what surprised him they had parents' approval some of these students were only 11 years old. Then most were from adults from the age of 17 to 83 the adult ones had pictures of themselves showing what they had to offer.

He was now due to go to Gringotts for the final reading of his parents and Sirius's wills. He went with Hermione and Ginny and carried a smile on his face. They wondered what had him so happy. The papers were still on him about being a spoiled little brat and such, but by the mail he gets the people are not believing it, well most of them anyway. So they made there way to Ragnok office to hear the wills.

When all as said and done Harry had many names he could carry on to rebuild the wizarding world. Then Harry asked Ragnok what would happen if he accepted the offers of these witches made to him. He was informed they would be obligated to carry his children for him. Harry then surprised them all by laying his right hand on a stack of the letters and said I accept. A white light then engulfed him and the letters. When the light receded all that was left was a scroll of names with the ages of said name be side it, with country of origin the scroll was over 5 ft long, the names were in 8pt. Script. At the very bottom was a total number of names, 1287.

Ragnok informed him he now had 1287 concubines. They would be sent a letter with his acceptance and a Portkey for his home at Potter manor. The only home he had that was big enough to hold them all and also had enough rooms for the children he would have. He also told them that each concubine would be required to have at least 2 children for him before they could be released if he chose to release them.

When Harry asked why there were more concubines than letters he had received he was informed that some had made the remark that they wouldn't mind having a baby with him some time and that magic itself caused that to happen. Ragnok also told them that some of them had been but were no longer married so they could fulfill they obligation.

When all was said and done there were 94 witches of the ages 11 – 16 that had children for Harry he kept those with him for the rest of his life. Now don't get the wrong idea Harry had the younger witches wait until they were at least 16 before they were to have any babies. Most waited until they were 17. That's what caused him to keep them he came to love them just like he did Hermione and Ginny. They had over 7,500 children for him through out there life. The witches that were of age he kept 147 of them the rest he released after they had at least 2 children for him. The rest had over 18000 children for him through out his life. The rest, the ones he released had two births of twins for a total of 4184 children for him. Each of his children had at least 50 or more children during their lives. In his final year of life after 472 years 460 of those being married he had 30,405 children, 1,520,250 grand children, many many great grand children, well you get the idea. Each Potter child started having children at the age of 17 and carried on his philosophy of having many children to love. The wives of Potter men would never work out side of the house not because they were told not to but because they wanted it that way. The witches that married other men kept the Potter name the men took Potter as their last name. That was because the witches wanted it that way and they loved their witches so that's what they did.

18 years after the first child was born to Harry they had grand children to spoil. Then 18 years later great grand children and more grand children. Then 18 years later well you get the idea. Harry never did work per say but he did make sure the Potter trust always made money and grew. Now that Harry has gone on to the next great adventure his oldest son has taken over the family and it will continue this way for all time.

Now to the looks of his children. Of all those witches that gave birth to Harrys children looked like Harry in that they had black messy hair and bright green eyes just like Harry. Now the children that were born from Hermione had Brown bushy/messy hair and green eyes. Those born of Ginny all had red hair and green eyes. It had become a Potter trait that they carried with pride his messy hair and green eyes.

During there life Harry Hermione and Ginny had held many different positions of power. Harry and Ginny started out as Quidditch players Hermione went on to Uni to study and got masteries in charms and transfiguration and potions. Then on to teaching at Hogwarts.

After ten years of Quidditch Harry and Ginny returned to Hogwarts to teach themselves, Harry in defense, no longer called defense against the dark arts, and Ginny to over the fly classes and tacking care of Quidditch. With the infusion of students because of Harry and his children families were having more than one or two children Hogwarts was now using all the classrooms it had and had to be added on to. The chamber of secrets was now the defense chamber and all the old defense classrooms were being used for other classes. Oh yes that reminds me parsel tongue was now a Potter trait and all potters could use it. It was fun to watch snakes dance to it when they sang parsel tongue. They all spent many years working at Hogwarts to finally be appointed deputy and head master of the school. There were many changes during these years to the castle that would have made the founders proud. Harry was 194 years old when he retired from teaching along with his wives. There was a Potter as head or deputy for many years after that. In fact to this day there is still a Potter running the school. The school now covers over 3000 acres of land in and around Hogsmead.

Now back to the children. Families not Potter took after the potters in that they continued to have children even when it looked like they couldn't afford it. With the explosion of potters business's were expanding to keep up with demand and it trickled down to the rest of the business's from there. The Weasleys were a good example of this the twins were able to expand to have a store in places around the world and able to help there family in all ways. Bill Charlie and Percy all got married and had more children than there parents. The twins now there was an explosion there. They married and had twins every year for many years. It seemed that the twins started a family trait to develop that all the twins' children also had twins. No single or triple births for them. Now the only Weasley child to not get married or have children was Ron. He never could get over the jealousy and never found a witch that could out up with him. He wound up a very lonely man.

Now lets look at Dumbledore and fudge. Dumbledore and fudge got what they had coming in that Harry went in front of the wizigamont and asked some questions about his life. In the insueing meeting it came out about fudge taking bribes and from whom, he was sentenced to life. Harry was given his money and investments as compensation for all the lies fudge had told. Dumbledore was stripped of everything even his order of Merlin. It was also given to Harry even Dumbledores seat on the high court. Through Dumbledores confession, for some reason neither he or fudge could lie that day Snape was stripped of his awards for the war and had to give up all his money and patents for potions and Harry got those to. McGonagall was told that she had better straighten out the school or she would be fired as well. As deputy she was held responsible somewhat for some of the things that happened to Harry at school.

Now that's Harry's life, as he wanted it. Wait you say why. Ooooh I did forget one person didn't I, Voldemort or tom riddle did not get himself killed in fact he is still with us these 472 years you see Harry with the help of Hermione trapped his soul in a rune container. It is in the shape of a clear ball and sits on a shelf in Harrys home. It is protected by runes that prevent breakage and summoning spells. It can only be removed by the head of house of Potter. It can only be opened by Harry. So tom is a trinket now. Oh he is mad but he got what he wanted he would never die. He is forever a reminder to all potters what becomes of someone who delves into true dark arts. The reason for this is that they never did find a foolproof way to destroy the horcruxes, they didn't want to destroy the items just the soul inside. So the horcruxes are also on this shelf as well.

If some one would like to expand on this and make it a proper story then feel free to. If you could at least let me know if you do and where you post it. You could even post it on my yahoo site if you wanted to, but I would love to read it if anybody does write it.


End file.
